


Dear, the kiss that steals your breath

by Apollynos



Series: Patrochilles One Shots [1]
Category: Greek Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Deep love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Young Love, i tried my best with that, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: A One Shot about the first Night of Patroclus and Achilles at Pelion.





	Dear, the kiss that steals your breath

"She can't see us here."

That was all what it took to let my wall fall down.  
Thetis couldn't see us here on the mount Pelion?  
It was like that was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard for days.  
My mouth twitched involuntarily upward, my heart raced at the thoughts that came over me and a warm tingling sensation spread up in my stomach.

She can't see us here, I repeated myself internally over and over again.

I rolled onto my stomach and supported myself with my hands in the grass, I leaned over Achilles, who looked at me astonished but trusting.  
He seemed to know what was going on in my mind.  
Uncertainly I bit my lower lip, I looked at him closely, paid attention to his facial expressions, just in case if he doesn't want that but I found nothing - Instead, he just looked at me encouragingly and loving.  
I gathered my courage and leaned down to him, gently placing my lips on his. I felt him returning the kiss as his soft lips moved against mine. I closed my eyes and gave myself in to the tender kiss, Achilles wrapped his arms around my neck and held me close. The kiss was tender at first, almost shy but with every passing second we became more secure in our doing. We deepened the kiss, Achilles opened his mouth slightly, invited me to inquire his mouth with my tongue.  
I felt his tongue at mine as they danced passionately together, and every touch was like a bolt of lightning shooting through my body.

I have dreamed of this kiss so many times, picturing what it would be like kissing Achilles beautiful lips. I've often wondered how he would taste and now I have the answer and it's so much nicer than I could have dreamed.

Achilles moved slightly under me, I felt him bend his legs and stroke his hand through my dark wild hair as our kiss became more and more passionate. I put my hand to his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb while my other hand found its way to Achilles' hip and rested there.  
It was a breathtaking experience but I quickly realized that I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel every fiber of Achilles body; I wanted to be so much closer to him.

"Patroclus," Achilles murmured softly into the kiss and we carefully separated ourselves. I looked down at him, his cheeks flushed and his breathing fast.  
"What is Achilles? Did I ...?"  
"No, I like what happens here with you but I .. I want more."  
"Me, too, Achilles."  
"Then ... Let's do it Patroclus."

My heart seemed to be running its own marathon, I felt it hammering excitedly against my chest and it doesn't want to rest. I looked at Achilles in his green eyes, which faced me with a glassy look. I could drown in them, in this sea of emotions hiding behind the brilliant green color. I smiled and opened the drawstring around Achilles' tunic before I brushed it off his body; Than I did the same by myself.

It was not the first time we saw each other naked but this time it was different, the atmosphere was different and I couldn't think of anything else except this beautiful boy in front of me, whom I love with everything I have.  
I reached out and put my flat hand on his chest, stroking the pale skin gently. I could feel under my fingertips how heated his skin was. I let my hand wander above it, brushing his nipples with my fingers, which became hard under the steady touch and I decided to just keep on doing it. I paid attention to Achilles' facial expressions, to know that he liked what I did here and I was confirmed in my actions. Achilles groaned softly as I ran my thumb over his nipple. I smiled lightly and leaned toward him, kissed his skin on his collarbone down to his left nipple, I kissed it and wrapped my lips over it, I sucking on the nipple and letting my tongue circle around it.  
Achilles' breathing became heavier under this touch and an irregular hoarse groan came out of his mouth.  
Encouraged, I continued my doing, but gently pushed him on his back. I let off with my lips from his nipple and kissed me a way along to his lower region, kissed the hip bone and raised my eyes questioningly.

"Do you know what you need to do?", He asked me in a hoarse voice and I shook my head. "I just like to try it, you tell me if its okay?"  
"I'll tell you."

I let my head sink back again and kissed the tip of his penis, which stood proudly and craved for attention. I released my right hand from Achilles' chest and placed it on his thigh, stroking his skin with my thumb as I kissed his penis and licked my tongue down the lower side, eliciting some enchanting tones from Achilles. I finally took the tip in my mouth and worked it with my tongue, tried different things and did mostly that what made Achilles moan louder.

His moans were like music in my ears.  
I loved it but even more I loved the fact that I'm the reason for that.

"Please Patroclus," groaned Achilles softly and he buried his fingers in my hair, I smirked a little and let off of his penis. I sat back and spat in the palm of my hand, wrapping it around my stiff penis and rubbing it stimulatingly to make it less painful for Achilles.  
"I guess it would be better if you turn around," I said uncertainly.  
I had always imagined the sex with him and only done it a few times myself but really satisfied myself with a boy - better yet - to sleep with Achilles, that is something I had never seen coming.  
Achilles just nodded and turned around, leaning on hands and knees before me. I knelt behind him and pulled his ass cheeks apart to get better access to his hole. I took my penis and led the tip to his entrance, gently thrusting against the muscle ring.  
Achilles groaned.

"If I hurt you, please tell me."  
"I will but now continue please!"

I led my member further into him, past the muscle ring, deeper and deeper. His groans got louder and louder and I could no longer suppress my own moans.  
Achilles felt so tight around my penis, it was breathtaking. I stayed still for a moment when I felt how much Achilles had tensed and his groaning became a brief sob.  
I leaned forward a bit and gave him soft butterfly kisses on his skin, I mumbled softly 'sorry' and I thought Achilles was slowly relaxing again.

"Continue."

I nodded and pushed deeper into him as my penis was finally all the way in him. Tears stole out of the corner of my eye - it was impossible to describe what I felt right now, but it was incredible.  
It was an amazing feeling to be so close to the boy I loved for so long.  
My feelings literally flooded me. It was overwhelming.

"Do you cry?" I heard Achilles ask softly - his voice seemed fragile as well.  
"Just because I am lucky."  
"Patroclus..."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

After some time we lingered like that, while we loved each other in silence, I felt Achilles' muscle ring relax and demand more, I can tell that from his warm moist muscles. I withdrew a bit from him and pushed into him again, I repeated this process over and over, to a certain point.

Achilles groaned loudly and let himself fall on his forearms.  
"What was that?" I asked uncertainly.  
"I have no idea but can you do that again?", Achilles replied.  
I just nodded and did the same as I did before and Achilles had to moan loudly. I wanted to hear it again like this, so I kept that angle. His moans became increasingly demanding and louder, like a symphony that was composed by me and I loved every single note of this.

My thrusts got faster and faster. The only sounds that filled the night were the bouncing naked skin and our lust moan. We found our rhythm and moved in harmony with each other.

"Patroclus!", Achilles exclaimed loudly and he threw his head back reluctantly moaning. I felt his muscle ring tighten around my penis and his inner walls pulsed around me.  
One. Two ... "Achilles!"  
I came deep inside of him, his inner muscles still seemed to pump out everything of my sperm and exhausted, I dropped my forehead against his sweaty back. My breath was shattering and everything was spinning around in my head.  
"That was unbelievable," Achilles murmured softly, I silently agreed with him.

Slowly I got my breathing under control, I pulled back from Achilles, sperm flowed out of his hole and a hot feeling had spread between my legs as I dropped back and my penis touched my inner thighs. It was really incredible. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

That was the best thing I've ever felt besides my love for Achilles.

I felt that Achilles laying next to me and wrapping an arm around me, hot breath brushing my sweaty skin and soft lips spreading gentle kisses on my neck and collarbone. He sends a shiver down my spine while doing this and a soft sigh came over my lips.

"I love you Patroclus."  
"I love you too Achilles."


End file.
